bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 10
The tenth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Intruders Incoming!", premiered on January 24, 2016 and concluded on February 4, 2016. Zach Forrester was crowned the winner by a vote of 5-4 against runner-up Sara Crawford. Forrester became the first male winner since Big Brother 4. Following their appearance on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuests Josh Decker and Anna Johnson returned as HouseGuests for Big Brother 13, where they placed 19th and 14th respectively. Format See Season 1 format In a change from the previous season, Battle of the Block will not be in play this season. As the name of the season states, more HouseGuests will be entering the game at a later point in the game. Another change in the format was announced to the HouseGuests on Day 2. During the first week, each HouseGuest was required to nominate two of their own, with the top two vote-getters being nominated. Following the Power of Veto ceremony, the viewers will be voting to evict one of the two nominees. HouseGuests Advertisements have revealed that 14 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother house. However, they have hinted that more may be coming in at certain points in the game. This is similar to one of the twists in season 3 with Nicole Horner entering the house in week 5, as well as season 7 with the Gatecrashers entering the house in week 6. 3 more HouseGuests (Josh, Qamal, and Lisa) have entered the game before Dana's eviction, while another 3 (Anna, Dean, and Sara) have entered the game before Rachel's eviction. This adds up to a total of 22 HouseGuests, which is the most ever in Big Brother history. Alongside the 14 starting HouseGuests, it was confirmed during the premiere that two former HouseGuests will also be entering the game. The viewers will be choosing from six candidates, with the top man and the top woman entering the game after the first eviction. Have-Nots Voting Notes ''1'': On Day 2, the HouseGuests were informed that they were all named Head of Household, and they would all be forced to nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests. Following this, it was revealed that Ashley, Chloe, Joel, Neal and Rachel received the most nominations (Joel received 4, and the rest received 3). As the rules of the show only allowed 2 nominees, Ashley, Chloe, Neal and Rachel were tasked with selecting one of their own to join Joel on the block; they selected Chloe. The following day, Ashley won the Power of Veto competition and was given the power to remove either Chloe or Joel from the block and name her own replacement nominee. She removed Joel and named Ian as the replacement nominee. Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, the viewers were given the power to evict either Chloe or Ian. Ian received the most votes to evict and was evicted on Day 8. ''2'': During their first week in the house, all Intruders are immune from eviction, but cannot compete in the Head of Household or Power of Veto competitions, nor can they be Have-Nots for the week. The intruders are still allowed to vote during the eviction. ''3'': As Head of Household, Neal voted to break the tie on Day 15. ''4'': Weeks 3, 6, 11, and 13 are double eviction weeks. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''5'': Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, Anna, Dean, and Sara are nominated for a special eviction on Day 63. The three intruders faced off in a 3-part Power of Veto competition, where the winner would be safe while the other two will face eviction. Dean won part 1, while Anna won parts 2 and 3. All HouseGuests (except Anna, Dean, and Sara) are eligible to vote. The HouseGuest evicted the following night will become the first member of the Big Brother Jury. Dean was evicted from the house by an 8-1 vote against Sara. ''6'': As Head of Household, Josh voted to break the tie on Day 64. ''7'': A special eviction took place on Day 96, where Sabrina was the only HouseGuest eligible to vote. ''8'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.